Twisted Fates Set 1: Sasuke's Tale
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: A four set story, this follows Sasuke as he chases after his blonde love and fights to be everything that is asked of him. Yaoi! Please do not read if offended!


(Redone) I'm back again with another story. Now so everyone knows, this is a four-part story. This one just

happens to be the first in the set. So people aren't confused, the stories are the same, just from different

viewpoints. You can find the others if you look me up. ALSO!!!! In this story, Sasuke isn't always the uke. I

know some of ya'll can't stand Naruto being dominant so I figured I would warn ya'll first.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Maybe if I close my eyes real tight....and kidnap...*cough* Yeah not mine.

* * *

The sun filtered through his blinds, heating his clothes and his hair. He still felt so cold inside. He was torn

inside and it was just getting worse. He needed more power, more knowledge and Orochimaru could provide

that. He could give him the strength and skills to finally kill Itachi and renew his clan. However…Sasuke sighed

and rolled onto his back, an arm slung over his eyes to block the sun. The memory of the last mission played in

his mind. He had been so close to leaving with Orochimaru but… Naruto had cried. While fighting to get to him,

Naruto had cried. Those tears had held Sasuke back from leaving. Those tears had made him fight. Naruto had

kept him there. Sasuke growled and slammed his fist against the wall beside him. There was no more denying

it. He cared for Naruto as more than a teammate, as more than a friend. He wished he could say it was a

family-type relationship but family never made his body run hot or made unwanted fantasies roll through his

mind. He had to admit it. No one else brought out that protective streak in him like Naruto did. Dammit, he

loved him. Admitting it felt right inside but it left a sour taste in his mouth. Naruto was a rival and another male

at that. To renew his clan he needed a strong female as a partner. Love wasn't needed, just strength. Naruto

complicated things. Even thinking about being with another person revolted him. He couldn't bear it. But what

of Naruto? He wanted to believe that Naruto loved him too, but was it the kind of love he hoped for? Sasuke

just couldn't sit still anymore. He had to move, be outside, but he also wanted to be alone. The only place he

could think of was the orchid. People usually didn't go there, despite the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

There were just too many missions to complete. Wrapping his weapons pouch around his thigh, he got up and

slid out the window. Traveling along the roofs was his favorite way of travel. There were just too many people

out on the streets. Ignoring calls from fellow genin and curious neighbors, Sasuke headed off towards the

orchid as fast as he could, desperate for isolation. What was he going to do? The trees loomed up in front of

him, a pink forest with a calming scent. The wind ruffled the blossoms, creating a mesmerizing dance of soft

pink petals. Idly, Sasuke wondered if there was a genjutsu that used blossoms. Further in the orchid, a

distinct thunk could be heard. Someone else had taken sanction in the cloud of flowers. _So much for isolation._

Sasuke turned and prepared to jump to the closest object when a loud "Dammit!" froze him in place. That was

Naruto. Why couldn't he move? Sasuke sighed and turned back to the orchid. He'd take one look at Naruto

then he'd leave. _Just one look_. Being as quiet as he could, Sasuke made his way through the trees and

hanging blossoms until Naruto's bright golden hair was in sight. He was beautiful. Sweat glistened on his tan

face, his jacket open to let some air in. Sasuke swallowed and shook his head. He should have left to begin

with. That inner fire was back, barely kept in check. _Maybe it would be better if he joined Orochimaru. Maybe _

_distance from Naruto would clear his head._ Sasuke watched as Naruto stood in the hanging blossoms, looking

so much like a fallen angel. Fear, sadness, and anger chased each other across that tanned face before

settling on determined anger. "No way! He could leave for all I care," Naruto yelled. Sasuke froze and ice-cold

pain slid into his heart. Was that true? "Lousy show-it-off know-nothing!" Sasuke flinched. Naruto had to be

talking about him. A kunai came whipping from Naruto's hand, aimed right for Sasuke's heart. Out of instinct

Sasuke grabbed the kunai by the handle, stopping the bladed weapon. Did Naruto know he was here?

Something inside Sasuke yearned to hold him, to chase that heart-breaking look from that tanned face.

Sasuke had to confront him. This would decide whether he left or not. Stepping closer, Sasuke took a deep

breath. He had to play it cool. "Watch it Naruto." A flick of his wrist sent the kunai past Naruto's head to bury

itself in the tree behind him. Blue eyes moved to flash at him, anger in those deep blue depths. "What did'ya

do that for jerk?" Heat flared in Naruto's voice, sending an answering flare of heat through Sasuke's body. 

_Keep it cool, don't let him know_. Sasuke stepped through the curtain of flowers, stopping when their petals

brushed his face, feeling so much like delicate fingers caressing his skin. An image of Naruto sliding his fingers

across Sasuke's cheeks played in his head. _Get a grip!_ Sasuke swallowed and looked at Naruto, expecting to

see the familiar anger. The look of hunger froze Sasuke where he stood. Naruto was eyeing him like a bowl of

ramen with all the toppings. That sent his body spiraling. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets to make

room, angry with himself for lack of control. _Keep! It! Cool!_ "What are you staring at?" He was falling apart. A

grin spread across Naruto's face, sharp white teeth sparkling at him. "You look like a girl." Now that kind of

embarrassed him, but not enough to stop the growing hunger for Naruto. He could feel his face flush as he

fought his body for control. Naruto burst into laughter, leaning against the kunai-struck tree. _Keep it cool _

_damnit!_ "You're such an idiot Naruto." Naruto's laugh intensified, the blonde clutching his lean stomach as he

doubled over. That musical sound was just too much for him to handle. Before he knew what was happening,

Sasuke found himself almost to Naruto. He knew what his body wanted to do but he had to fight it. Visions of

slamming Naruto against the tree and crushing their mouths together ran hot through his mind. He had to

fight it. To keep from pulling Naruto against him, Sasuke slammed his fist by those golden locks, nearly cutting

his hand on the imbedded kunai. Naruto stopped laughing and straightened, his blue eyes wide in shock and

confusion. He was so beautiful, so goldenly perfect. He wanted to ruin that angelic perfection. Sasuke took in

all of that golden image, made all the better by those bright blue eyes. Sasuke wanted him. "Sasuke?" That

voice, that voice that haunted Sasuke's every dream. Sasuke couldn't resist running his finger over those

perfectly pink lips. They trembled at his touch, pushing Sasuke further. He wanted to feel those lips against

his. _Just one kiss._ Naruto opened his mouth to say something more but Sasuke cut him off. "Just let me kiss

you." He couldn't wait for Naruto to say yes. He had to feel him. Sasuke's free hand rose up to cup that warm

golden cheek with those marks that were all too much like the whiskers of the Fox Demon. He was so warm.

That heat drew Sasuke closer until their lips touched_. So soft, so warm, so gentle._ Sasuke kept the tough light,

reveling in the feel of Naruto's body. Any second he expected Naruto to push him back, to be punched and

called a freak. He totally didn't expect Naruto to gently push back against him, returning that gentle kiss. It

had to be a dream, one of his sick fantasies. Man he hoped not. Sasuke deepened the kiss, too scared of

rejection to taste Naruto with his tongue. Naruto responded, those lips moving over his. When his breath ran

out, Sasuke pulled back, his breath coming in hot as he looked at Naruto in wonder. He hadn't rejected him.

He couldn't help but run his fingers along Naruto's cheek, pleased that there was a rosy pink tint to that

golden skin. "You must know that I love you. I have … for longer than I care to admit." He couldn't stop the

admission from coming out of his mouth. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Something close to fear filled those

blue eyes, making Sasuke's chest clench in responding fear. He was going to get rejected. "Sasuke…I…I

don't…" Naruto was going to reject him! Sasuke couldn't let that happen! Naruto's tongue slid out, sliding

across lips that were swollen from their kiss. Sasuke ran his thumb over them, smoothing them. He couldn't let

Naruto say no to him. Inside he knew Naruto cared for him. He wouldn't have returned the kiss if he didn't.

"Tell me you love me. I know you do. I just need to hear you say it." He hated the pleading in his voice but he

had to hear Naruto say it.

* * *

Be on the lookout for the others in the series, Sakura's, Naruto's and Kakashi's. Tell me what ya'll think!


End file.
